Cherry and Bella the color Tusday
by Generalhyna
Summary: "What color is Tusday?" after the events mimicing "Return to Ravenherst, Bella is struggling to cope with her parents death and her new powers over imagination, but when a misunderstanding causes her to run away and wind up in Oakville, she may need to help her new freinds two children named Kyle and Alex as a kid stop a other worldly society from corrupting the world further.
1. 1 Days in the sun

Authors note: I give a new story with mistress story maker ocs Perkygoth14, that involves a abscure game called "The color tusday" its good, but needs some tune up but the plot is good and has potential to be great…if they added equipment to the game.

But anyway, this is a trial for characters Perkygoths14 own and cartoon characters on emotional growth on a person who maybe a higher then many people.

Own nothing except my oc Bella and the plot, Cherry is owned by master Writer Perkygoth14 the same with this version of Atticus (Though mentioned)

Also if there is singing…well let's say my oc learns better when singing and expressing her emotions.

 **Prolouge "days in the sun"**

9 months had passed since 23 year old, Arabella or Bella for short had awaken her powers of cartoons…and 4 weeks since her parents were killed by Vladamir Dalmair in his mad quest for power and living alone…was rough for Bella, but she deeply feels wounded her parents were killed by Vladamir and how he taunted with their corpses.

At least in her heart she has her toon friends…even in her mind and only she and a very few others can see her…like her spirit guide turned friend Cherry and her new friends Atticus, Mo, Patch, Sabrina and many more, however she still felt sad over the loss.

Something a certain goth can understand about loss.

The camera goes on a fall day as Cherry walked down the path to the graveyard where she knew Bella was going and thought she can comfort her "Poor girl, 9 months having these powers, and four weeks when Dalmair came and just…*Sighs* Poor girl, she needs someone to talk to, who deeply can understand her…and not make fun of her like Cassandra, humph the girl is just jelious of Bellas potential" she said as she arrived to the gates of the graveyard "Well I am here" she said as she stepped forward but felt a bit of jelly like resistance "What…I see Bella must had created a Glamor barrier, again" knowing this wasn't the first time she made such barriers, remembering the first time Bella made one when her powers activated and she was hunted by the Dalmiar twin sisters and locked in the asylum, her powers made her mimic the game "MCF Ravenhearst unlocked" to make it smoother to get away of the twins.

Normal humans would see the area like normal and when they cross over they go into the roll of the glamor barrier, but due to her magic…she will gain the outfit, but not fall into the roll.

"I better go in" she said as she went through it with no trouble as she sawed that it looked like the beasts castle, from the live action adoption she and the other girls sawed and she sawed she was in a black and red version of Belles ball gown but has a rose on her chest and hair tied in a ponytail with a rose in it "Humm, at least Bella knows how to dress" she said as she looked around as she sawed some toons as they seemed sad as they looked up the stairs as Bella looking like Pitch black but with a rubber braclet with Bellas real name on it as he sighed and was carrying flowers as he looked at a painting of her father, Shawn , two mothers, Bellas real Mother Christie and step Mother Michelle and brother Graham and in her real mothers arms a bundle with a baby in it.

"Poor Bella" said Cherry "Fruit girl is that you?" said a slightly obnoxus voice as she frowned "Ugg only one femmen product calls me that name" she said as she turned and sawed to her surprise a humanoid transgendered figure with four arms, one a human pair and the other comical cartoon arms dressed in a white suit and had short black hair but a long white ponytail in the back, wide comical eyes and crooked teeth "Douce…don't call me that?" she said as Douche smirked "Cant help it, its who I am" he said "And should at least be a bit respectful" said a firm female voice as Bismuth and Maui walked up to him as Cherry smiled, even though it was a mind copy, she really acted like the real Bismuth.

"Thanks Bismuth, any longer with his words I would be tempted to punch him" said Cherry knowing that she and the mind copy of the female higeen product didn't get along and at any opertunity she would punch or slap him in his real form "Hay that's my wife for you Cherry, always looking out for people and freinds, and you are a good friend" he said as Chery gave a tsunedere pout causing a few to laugh at the cuteness **(A/N: To Perkygoth if you read this, its true if a goth pouts and pretends to not smile its really cute)** as even above a watching Bella/Pitch black watched and smiled "Oh Cherry, you really need to smile more" she/he said as he/she looked at the painting…or the mental glamor of his/her family.

"I miss you guys, I wish…I deeply wish you were here and not dead" he said as he placed the bouquet in a urn as Cherry, with a nod from some of the toons "walked up the stairs to get to Bella "but…I made a new freind, or friends and they are helping…" he said as Cherry watched as the night mare kings form melted away…to show a young girl of 7 dressed in a night gown, but still had the bracelet as she teared up as Cherry grew sad knowing how hard it is to loose her parents…or in her case in the beginning, never knowing them as the child started to sing.

Kid Bella: **Days in the sun, where my life has barely begun, not until my whole life is done** *touches the painting* **I will never leave you**

(Seeing the sad girl, Cherry then looked down at the toons and they all seemed sad to reflect there thought maker as she sawed Douche touched the stairs rim)

Douche: **Will I have fun again? messing those who our mistress writes to play with again?**

(She then sees Bismuth and Maui acwardly try to waltz but they seem heartfelt or half way done)

Maui and Bismuth: **will I now hold you forever out of reach, from the happiness that begins?**

(Cherry then sees a mind copy of Rose Quartz look up at there grieving mental creator as she gently presses a hand on Mind copy steven who is also sad)

Rose quartz: **all those days in the sun, what I give to relive just one**

(She then kneels as Steven laid in her lap as he closed his eyes as Greg walked up and gently took her hand)

 **Greg:** **to undo what is done…**

Rose and Greg: **And bring back the happiness and light**

(Cherry then looked away as she hured Bella sing again)

Young Bella: **I can sing, of these painful dark days of loss, and a new beginning that start, still its the wonder of me and my new friends I now sing about.**

(Feeling something, Cherry decides to join in and sing as well, feeling that Bella is reflecting on her past of being alone until Atticus and her became friends in the orphenage)

Cherry: **Out of the middle of this sorrow, can so much love and hope endure, I was unsure and unserten, now I am older and wiser but still unsure**

Young Bella and Cherry: I dream of those precious days/ **I cannot go back to my child hood** /those precious days/ **the days me and my friend endured**

 **We can feel a change in us** (Cherry grabs bellas hand as Bella gave a small smile) **were stronger then before**

Young bella, Cherry, mind Toons: **Days in the sun, where we must belive that day in the sun, will soon return.**

"Hay Bella…want to come to my home, Mastro Forte can make your favorite hot coco and I can give you your favorite Chocolate poptarts" said Cherry as Young bella smiled as the whole area melted away revealing the real 23 year old bella, dressed in her fall coat in front of a grave where a real urn with the flowers are in under a tree as she wipped a tear away "Sure Cher, I will love that" she said as Cherry gently took her hand "then come on, but first" she said as she pulled out a daffodil and put it in the urn.

"you have raised a good girl Kelly family, she misses you all but don't worry, me , Atticus and the others are watching over her we won't let her get out of control and get hurt" she said as Bella smiled as the two then exited out of the graveyard.

"Thanks Cherry, you are a good person, dispite your gothic personality" said bella with a smirk as Cherry blushed "you need to stop doing that, I sware you are the only one to get me to be like that" she said as Bella laughed "It's just part of my charm to make people happy…even though these last few months had been touch and go with my powers…and the sleep walk changing" she said recalling a few times she transformed and summoned a glamor bubble and got confused on her identity…until Atticus fixed it with a rubber braclet for her to where all the time so she can 'get back to earth'.

"True, but you showed great progress especially during those "Enigmatis" adventures you called it" said Cherry recalling how a cult wanted the demon sealed in Bella due to her powers actually making her writings real and thus made a demon sealed in her, but repelled them twice "True, and me and him…were getting along, if he stops being rude to me at times…but on those times I am thankful for you and the others help" she said as Cherry gave a small smirk "well…that's what friends are for Bell" she said as Bella paused to mull the words she said.

' _friends huh…never belived I would had made some real human friends…maybe…even though my parents are gone, a new beginning like this will be better'_ she thought as she and Cherry walked down the path to Cherrys home as the two friends wondered what will happen next as Bella learns of her new powers…

Not knowing that Bellas powers play a key role to save the world…from something that existed for a really long time.

 **Authors note: and that my friend is a prologue of a story I hope people will respect and treat decently, I am inspired by games like the color Tusday…which those elements will happen much later in the story but when they do I will tell you guys, but play it, the game is cool and the plot has potential to…well try to make a story out of it.**

 **But anyway Like in the author notes above Cherry belongs to Perkygoth14, Bella is my oc.**

 **And also at the end of each chapter I will describe a bit of Bellas power, like for one…visulise her power like Lillians from "WITCH" she can make "Glamor Bubbles" like her, which to a normal person its normal, but once in they change to fit what is on the inside, except People like Cherry or high magical power or who she trusts, and can transform into her favorite cartoons as she mensions…but can't use their powers…yet.**

 **And as shown she can summon cartoons, but they are not the real versions, just what she calls "An extension of her mind and mindscape based on the memory of what she sawed on tv, but with free will to choose and act"**

 **As the story goes I will show what other powers Bella can use, but it all comes subconcusly and not on her own will just so you know.**

 **But anyway, read and review and be nice on what I make.**


	2. 2 Like a comet

Authors notes: Glad to see people like it and I thank "Shadow Kick" for reviewing and liking so let's give a applause for him being the first to review and favorite (Cue applause) (Raises hand to stop them)

Anyway this new chapter we see more of Bellas abilities that oddly just happen subconcusly with no effort

Also I will also ask reviewers to give me there opinion on what color is Tusday, I PM Perkygoth14 and in her POV on Tusday its blue…me its orange fading to red as Friday comes.

Anyway, own nothing except my oc Bella, Cherry and Atticus and Mo belong to Perkygoth14 so they are not mine.

 **Chapter 1 "Like a comet"**

A Week has passed and school at Canterlot high was starting as many students were prepairing for a talent show that is gonna happen in three weeks as the Rainbooms and Flash senterys band decited to do a team up as Atticus,Patch in his human discise, Mo and Cherry decited to watch, the same with Bella as she was dressed now in a simple white-t shirt with a skull on front with a purple splator with the word "Hyna" on the bottom, black jogging pants and purple tennis shoes as she watched them play and started to gently strum a guitar as Flash noticed.

"Come on Bella are you sure you don't want to sign up, you have a good voice from what I learned from the girls and Atticus" said Flash as Bella looked up "May be Flashy boy, but *walks off and taps the piano keys* I don't know, Cassandra and the others are gonna be there and I just know they are gonna say something to make me loose my nerve and screw up" she said recalling the times that Cassandra kept insulting her magic isn't even real magic, just copy catting.

"Oh horse feathers, she is just all bark and no bite and just jelious of your magic" said Applejack as the others had to agree on that "Yeah, who else can make a cool solid land of sugar and cadies" said Pinkie pie drooling as Bella had to laugh at that when she created a glamor copy of sugar rush and it was real that Pinkie went sugar rush attack as Bella as King candy had to "manipulate the data" to hang her on a tree till she calmed down.

"That was a rush and I am glad you loved it, though a certain cute perky goth wanted to smack me for looking like a mad racer" she said giving Cherry a look and a smile as she turned a way "What you reminded me of that goofy racer nut job…I wasn't use that you can turn into villains" she said with a pout as Bella laughed.

"well, I admit it will take a bit of getting used to the fact I can turn into villains" she said as Patch stepped forward "Or that you are very compassionate to them" he said as the aspie rubbed the top of Patchs head "I care for villains and heros, but believe me, once you guys are used to me as a villain…imagine all the scare pranks I can do" she said laughing.

"just be careful when you are that, handsome voiced oil spirit Hexxus" said Rarity with a blush "Or that transgendered Douche, Douche" said Rainbow dash with her arms crossed recalling when Bella got impulsed by Douches personality when she lost her rubber band bracelet, and kept looking like she/he wanted to do something

"relax Drell said with practice it won't be so…back of the head impulsive *looks at the guitar and gently plays it* and I will have a bit of control" she said as the bell for lunch ringed.

"looks like its lunch time, want to join us Bella?" asked Atticus as she shook her head "Nope, not in the mood for eats, maybe later outside on break, but can you pick up a apple and a cheese head and maybe a cheese/roastbeef sandwich" she asked as Atticus nodded "sure see you later" he said as the others said there good byes and left the music room leaving her alone as she looked at the instruments pondering on the idea of her entering the talent show.

"Maybe they are right…maybe I can do the talent show, I am a good singer *picks up a guitar* maybe a song and a bit of guitar playing" she said as she tried to play it but it came out sourly as she cringed "or not, but I can't play the piano worth my right leg as I can't read sheet music and I don't do well under pressure" she said recalling how nervous her first and only piano recital was when she was a kid and how deep down scared she was at screwing up, despite the practice.

' _yohoho, then why don't I help you'_ said a male voice surprising Bella as she looked around "Huh? Brook? oh not again, am I gonna have a blank moment?" she said recalling when she transforms and blank out and practically sleep walks as a toon.

' _dont worry young one, I don't want to possess you, I want to help you with your problem at playing the guitar'_ said Brooks voice as Bella looked at the guitar "how? your not gonna transform me are you?" she asked ' _yohoho, nope, I am just guide your hands, and you can use your greatest talent'_ he said as Bella smiled "My ability to sing? well *inhales and exhales* ok Brook I trust you…though later I will question why I am listening to voices in my head" she said as she gently got the guitar ready as she closed her eyes and started to play, her hands feeling warm as she felt her hands being guided as she opened them smiling as she begins to sing from her heart.

Bella: **some…say I have no direction, that I'm a light speed distraction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction**

Bella then smiled as unknown to her, her powers kicked in making the ceiling look like a stary area as she continued to play.

 **Still this is my final frontier, everyrthing is so clear, to my destiny I steer**

 **This life in the stars is all I've ever known**

Soon Bella started to glow a lime green and purple color as she continued to wail on the guitar as she sang as she felt relaxed and calm as she sang deeper and deeper from her heart

 **Star and stardust in infinite space is my only home**

At that she then did a powerful stream as she soon levitated a bit and sprouted pony ears and gained long "Ponytail" with a green and purple streak in it and wings on her back as the power pulse sented out all over the school and in the neighborhood.

In the lunch room the mane 7, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, a hiding Patch and Flash were talking about the talent show "I am glad you four are gonna support us, but are you sure you can't join cherry?" asked Sunset as Cherry at some of her lunch "Sorry, not gonna show off, and not in the mood for it" she said recalling a bit of the last few talent shows were a bit bad luck and she dosent sing…much in a croud "shame you are as good as Bella" said Atticus as speaking of Bella, her wave of magic went through the cafeteria and through the mane six, Cherry, Atticus, Mo and Patch and Flash as for the humans they ponyed up, as Patch became human to his surprise.

"What on?" started Sci-twilight

"Oh dear" said Fluttershy a bit surprised at what happened

"How on earth did this happen?" asked Sunset

"This is really weird" said Flash as he looked at his wings but smirked "But cool with wings, wonder if I can get some air" he said as Rainbow grinned "Oh you can and its awesome" said Rainbow dash as "Girls I think we need to focus, such as how did this happen?" said Mo

However as soon as she said that they hured Bellas singing voice

 _Bellas voice:_ _ **But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name, and I know in my heart it's been worth the while**_

"Well I can tell that is where the voice is coming from" said Applejack as they went to the music room and were all surprised to see Bella ponyed up and playing guitar amazingly and singing as they sawed in awe at what she was doing, more so at how she changed the music room to resemble a bit of space.

"Woah" said Patch "I'll say on that as well" said Atticus as Bella continued to sing as in her eyes they were sparkling stars filled with happiness.

Bella: **and as my albums fly off the shelves, handing out autograph pics of myself, the life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride**

She then became TFA Soundwave but still had the wings, but the stripes were on his arms as 'he' continued to sing

Bella/Soundwave: **At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name and I know deep down in my heart** *Places a hand over his heart* **I have nothing to fear**

He then waves an arm as stardust seemed to embed in the females hair and wings as they seemed to gain a cosmic look as Atticus, Patch and Flash were in awe at there beauty as soundwave gave a secret smile.

Bella/Soundwave: **and as the solar winds blows through my body, Knowing I have so much left to share, a wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere.**

 **I fly high like a comet**

 **Crash like a commet**

He then gave a distant stary eyed look dispite his visor covering his eyes as the others can see it.

Bella/Soundwave: **I'm just a comet.**

As the song finished that caused the group to clap, even Cherry clapped a bit enthusiastic causing Soundwave to fall out of his trance as he sawed the group with there wings and Patch now a human as he blushed "Oh dear *sees his voice is different as he looked at his arms* what? Did I do?" he asked.

"well Darling, you seemed to be enjoying yourself and sented out a burst of magic that pony up or in Patch case transformed him back into his real form" said rarity as Cherry then gave a smirk.

"Nice wings by the way" she said causing Soundwave to become Bella blushing as the cosmos disappeared, the same with the females cosmic look as she still had her pony ears and ponytail and wings as she turned around and sawed them "Wha…*goes in a circle to try to see them* what happened how had this happened?" she asked as Sci Twilight tapped her chin "Facinating, were you exposed to a form of equestrian magic before meeting us?" she asked as Bella stopped and shook her head "No, I was born in memphis and was away from what happened to you guys so sorry" she said as Sci twilight then gave her a look around.

"Everyone do you know what this means?" she said a bit excited as Cherry spoke up "that Bella discovered a new power" she said sarcastically "that Bella discovered a new power…hay I was gonna say that" said Sci Twilight with a pout as Cherry gave a smirk as Bella just looked confused.

"I made your pony ears and wings come out? what else can it cause?" she said as chirping was hured as they sawed Fluttershy speak to a bird "I think you also gave us our equestrian powers without the crystals" said Atticus as the group tested out there powers as Bella was surprised.

"Woah, guess I need to be careful when I sing, maybe I should" she started as Cherry gently slapped the back of her head "dont even think about stopping on singing, you are amazing at it and what happened was just something that needs to be tweeked on and practiced with" she said as Bella smiled.

"Your right, and as long as it's just you guys, maybe there is no need to panic on how strong I am" she said however Cherrys iphone rang as she looked at the caller ID and sawed it was forte as Sunsets journel was vibrating "Huh I wander what Forte/Twilight need to talk about" they said in unison as Cherry answered her phone as Sunset checked her journel.

Fortes voice: _Chriese did you use magic to make me 'pony up' as your friends call it?_

"Sunset you won't belive what happened in equestrian…" started sunset as both Cherry and she looked at Bella who tilted her head "What is it?" she asked as the two nodded in unison and explained

"I think your wave went further than just the school" they said in unison as they explained what happened.

 **Authors note:** well Bella learns she can make the others pony up and anyone who is connected to equestrian along with something that happened in equestrian that will be shown next chapter and also when Bella hears a voice that prompts her to follow and sing with the tones of it after a day of screwing up in Drells magic class…and turning drell into a zombie temporary telling him to "Drop Dead" for bullying Cherry


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: now for chapter 3 (On a roll people) as in this its revealed what Happened in equestrian when Bella released that pulse of magic and a Flashback of Bellas slight disaster during magic training with Drell and a new power of wishing when she wishes Drell to drop dead for bullying Cherry.

 **Chapter 3: The result of power, Bellas mistaks "the Magic inside (I'm Just a Human)"**

In ponyville it was quite a surprise for the mane six as they oddly rainbow powered up as a wave of magic pulsed through ponyville, that Twilight Sparkle quickly wrote a message to Sunset Shimmer telling her about what happened, however in response she learned that they had the same experience of "Pony up" caused by Bella when she played a guitar and sing.

Hearing that she reported it to Celestia as mandatory to monitor Bellas powers "And then me and the girls gained our rainbow power, however it only lasted for one hour, and the same happened to Sunset and the others, and like with me and the girls rainbow powers it only lasted for a hour before returning to normal, looks like Bella learned of a new power, and that she can pony up despite never being exposed to equestria magic" said Twilight as Celestia looked at her loyal student.

"Bellas magic works under a different plane then our normal magic, its connected to the great force that makes all of us that puts her higher than mine…or even discord or Sombra" she said as Twilight eyes widened "Even more powerful then you?" she said as Drell appeared in pony form along with a surprised Cherry, Atticus, Sunset, Patch and Mo "and me I am afraid" he said as Cherry snickered and whispered "he is just upset about what Bella did" she said as Drell gave her a glare.

"I hured that" he said pinching her cheek causing her to wince "oww stop that or I will make Bella wish to turn you into a frog" she said confusing the others as Drell noticed and coughed "well, Bella did come well to her magic, but there were a few instances her magic…got wild or she just manipulated it to go wild *Pulls out a crystal ball* however How about I show you Bellas magic training instead of explaining" he said as Cherry in a rare impulse touched it "Show when Bella turned Drell into a zombie" she said as the crystal ball glowed and showed the flashback as Drell groaned.

Flashback

 _It shows Bella in the class where Cherry, Atticus and Mo learn Magic and with them was Sabrina spell men, and her familiar Salem, Penelope along with Patch and a mean girl witch named Cassandra and a new student._

 _It was a young girl Sabrinas age, with long orange and purple hair tied in a bun, and green eyes, fair skin and dressed in a blue blouse and an orange skirt and Red Sandles, her name was Carol…the slightly invisible classmate to others except for Bella, but now Bella was too excited to try to learn to talk to her._

" _Ooohhh this is gonna be so cool what will we learn *swap to be Lector/Jinzo* Psychonics? *turns into Gansly as Deepsea warrior as he pulls out a water battle to levitate the water out* elemental manipulation *turns into Bill Chipher as he floated on his own power* dream walking" he said as Atticus with a chuckle pulled him down._

" _easy there eager beaver, we need to wait for Drell" he said as the triangle just had a star in his eye "can't help it I am so excited and nervous what can I learn and do ooohhhhh, I wonder if I can do…Ooh *Looks at Cherry all happy* I can blow something up" he said as Cherry behind her book chuckled secretly, she didn't know why, but Bella always seems to make her feel good…dispite being a goth, she guessed it was her charm._

 _However at his explanation Cassandra gagged "Ugg only a fake like you would get excited over blowing something up" she said as Bill became and glared "you should be proud I cant use my forms powers yet, otherwise *Points at his unmoving shadow* I will trip you" he said as he gestured to try to lift his shadow making faces as Drell stepped in seeing this as he raised a eyebrow._

" _Do I want to know?" he asked as those who were nice to Bella shrugged as the Voodoo Shadow Doctor stopped and changed back into Bella as she rubbed her head "Sorry about that, just got excited" she said sitting down as Drell walked to his desk, however as a tease prank, he made Cherry fall out of her chair and on her butt as Drell snickered as Atticus, Mo, Patch and Sabrina gave him a look as Carol got sad as Cassandra laughed as a surprised Bella glared._

" _Hay, that wasn't very nice!" she yelled at Drell who faked being innocent "What I didn't do anything" he said but Bella wasn't fooled as she became Voltar (L.O.S.E) and hopped on his desk "Oh yes you did, I sawed and sensed your magic and I want you to apologize to Cherry now!" he said pointing at Cherry who got up after falling as Drell pondered and just snapped his fingers as a book hit Cherry in the back of her head "Nope, because it's too much fun" he said with a chuckle as the tiny villain got mad "Drell, Apologize now and stop being such a bully to Cherry" he said as Drell just got a book and ignored him as he growled "I wish you will drop dead you big Jerk" he said as he hopped down of the desk and walked up to Cherry as Drell oddly felt…odd._

" _Cherry are you ok?" asked voltar sad as Cherry gave a small smile that she oddly just gives to the warm feeling Bella more often "I will be ok, it happens all the time" she said as Atticus sighed "Though I wish he would stop that" he said as Voltar then became Basil Karlo in human form as he crossed his arms "Well once I learn how to use my powers of the forms I have, I will show him what for" he said as Drell collapsed surprising the others "Guys somethings wrong with Drell" said Mo as the studnets went up to him as he had a dazed look as Atticus touched his neck and was surprised…"Guys…I think he died" said Atticus as Salem got a stunned face._

" _NOOOOOOO! I will be stuck as a Cat forever!" He yelled knowing that without Drell he cant return to be a Warlock again as Cherry cheered oddly enthusiastic "Whoohoo no more stuff dropped on me, or picking on me" she said as she did a dance as Atticus, Patch and Mo face palmed as Basil became a panicing Jestro (LEGO Nexo knights) as he paced "I killed him! I wished for him to drop dead but I didn't mean it!" he yelled as Cherry Hugged him._

" _And I am glad you did and freed me" she said as Jestro still had a stunned face "I can't belive I just did it" he said as Cassandra glared "Yeah you did you freak and now the Witches council is gonna do something about you, and I hope it's to lock you up" she said as Patch and Sabrina noticed that Drell was becoming Green "Um guys" started Sabrina as Jestro became Lego Movie good cop as he cried._

" _I don't want to be locked up in jail" he cried as Carol hugged her and patted her head as Cherry was dancing in the back ground "Don't worry we won't let you go to jail" she said as Atticus nodded "Agreed, they will have to go through me to get to you" he said as Mo then sawed what Sabrina and patch sawed and grew worried as Sabrina and Patch took a step back._

" _Guys I think something is happening to Drell!" she said as Drell yawned and strenched, fully green, with yellow eyes as Good cop became Spongebob and screamed "AHHH DRELl IS A ZOMBIE!" He yelled causing Cherry to stop dancing and groaned "Great I thought I was free from him" she said as Drell got cross "I hured that, and who is a zombie?" he said however a panicing Changling turned back to herself and with great strength hit him with a Desk "Take that you zombie!" she yelled as Cherry snickering decited to get her licks in._

" _Let me help as well Bella *Drell moans in pain as Cherry hits him with a Barrel* die zombie" she said as Bella hi fived her "Good work Cherry" she said as Drell recovered and glared "I sawed that look and it was on purpose, but again before I am hit again, who is the zombie?" he yelled as the students pointed at him as he got confused as he made a mirror appear._

" _what on earth? How did this happen?" he asked as Cassandra pointed at Bella "She did it, I don't know how but she did it!" she yelled making the others mad "Hay don't tattle on Bella" yelled Patch as Bella got mad and nodded "Agreed you spoiled brat, I don't even know how I did it, I wish that you will go jump in a lake for being such a jerk" she said as Cassandra suddenly straighten up and marched like a solder out of the room confusing the group minus Drell who relized what happened._

" _What just happened?" asked Sabrina as Bella was just as confused "I don't know that happened twice, I wished for Drell to drop dead and well…he is a zombie now" she said as drell fret over his looks "Please let's hope this isn't perment" he said as Cherry rolled her eyes "Not all about you" she said as Drell just dropped an anvil on her as Bella got mad "and I wished for Cassandra to jump in a lake and" as she spoke Cassandra came in wet and mad "KELLY!" she yelled as Cherry and Sabrina and Mo laughed at how wet she is along with Bella "And she jumped in a lake?" said Bella "No Fountain you stupid freak" she said as Bella sniffled her laughs "Ok a fountain, wait if I can do that *Stars in her eyes* then anything I wish I can make happen" she said as Cherry and Bella shared a look and grinned thinking of all the possiblitys with this wishing power._

" _Don't get any ideas or I will curse both of you with more bad luck, you especially Cherry" he said as Cherry pouted as Bella seeing how Drell always does that decided on subtil revenge as she became Crocodile (One piece) "Alright, alright, I won't wish on harming or embarrassing you drell, such as Wishing you were a chicken" he said as in a flash Drell became a chickin as Cherry laughed as the sand man smirked "Or wish you were in a frilly dress" he said as Drell was now a warlock again and not dead but in a frilly dress "Kelly" he started firmly but Crocodile was on a roll "Or wish you were a cockroach *Drell becomes a cockroach* Or a Cat *He becomes a cat* a ladies dresser *Drell becomes a Lady dresser as cherry whispers more ideas as he grinned* or a goldfish" he started as he did more wishes and transformations on drell as Atticus, Mo, Patch, Penelope and Sabrina and Salem shared a look and laughed a bit._

" _Bella is gonna abuse the fact her wishes can come true?" said Mo as Atticus nodded "Yup, she sure is" he said_

Flashback ends

Everyone was laughing at what Bella did to Drell, even Celestia, though she daintily hid it with her hoof as Drell deadpanned "It wasn't funny and I learned I can't curse her she is immune to my magic when I tried to use my magic on her" he said with a pout "But she can affect you in other ways said Cherry with a smirk as he glared and dropped a Water Ballon on her as she growled.

"She defiantly gives a new meaning of the word fun, and she is really playful as well, and as Generous as Rairty as she tried to give Mo a familiar out of the fact she sawed she didn't have one" said Atticus as the others minus Drell, Cherry and Patch looked at her "Really? How she did it?" asked Sunset shimmer as Atticus touched the crystal Ball

Flashback

 _It shows an empty Gym, all the others students had left after school leaving it empty…or not empty as Bella had transformed into Vigilante (Justice League) and was wilding his guns hiding behind a basket of basketballs "Ok now you little prickly cutie" he said as he grinned under his bandana as he hured giggling as he started to shoot "Gotcha" he said as he jumped and started fireing though with less success due to not ever wielding a real gun the bullets missed making holes in the wall as it seemed to miss the target "Darn it hold still you munckin" he said_

" _Bella what on earth are you doing?" said Atticus voice causing the cowboy hero to yelp as he accidently fired behind him as his eyes widened, though luckully the group wasn't hurt as the bullet missed…he was however mad that Drell held Cherry as a human shield or his bullets._

" _really?" asked Cherry in a monotone as Drell chuckled "well…it did miss" he said as he placed her down as Vigilante just mumbled "I wish your head will get soaked" he said as a raincloud rained on Drell as Cherry chuckled as the others looked around "Um Bella what are you doing?" asked Mo as Atticus then sawed Vigilanties guns "And why are you using Vigilanties weapons, I thought you cant access your forms powers yet" said Atticus_

" _Bella cant, but last night me and Bella were experimenting with her powers and we learned that while she cant do any super power forms, like Clayfaces stretching or Atomic Skulls flames, we learn that she can use any forms equipment like what you see here with Vigilante" said Cherry as the cowboy twirled one of his guns._

" _Yuppers, pretty snazzy huh?" he said only for the gun to twirl out of his finger and set off as it shot between Drells hair leaving him unharmed, but bald down the middle as he made a face as Cherry laughed at his misfortune '_ Karma baby, that is deep deep karma' _she thought as the cowboy scratched his cheek "Although I need practice as I broke one of Fortes vases as Gansley when he was Deep sea warrior practicing with the Nagiria_

 _(Flashback with in A flashback)_

After learning that Bella can still use any tools or weapons on her forms they went to Fortes Church for some privacy to practice as Bella stood there as Gansley as Deepsea warrior twirling his Nagira excited howver Forte was a bit nervous at the excited duel monster wielding a Nagira…inexperienced.

"Cerise I know you trust this…um what do we call your class of magical person?" he asked as Gansley looked like he was looking through the Nagiria "I think…half goddess or Wizard-witch or something, I don't know wait until I settle my powers" he said as he then tossed the Nagiria in the air as both Cherry and forte gasped as he grabbed it with two hands "sorry" he said as Forte sighed "Cerise, why couldn't you allow her to practice at your home?" he asked as Cherry shrugged.

"My parents said no, more so when Bella made a mess as the first Clayface Matt Hagen" she said as Gangly blushed "Not my fault my Delphos shot wore of and it affected his clay form when…*Sees Forte and blushes* never mind, and don't worry for me I am a fast learner and I will be careful" he said as he then started to go through some motions.

"hiyah *Waves it up and down* HAHAHAHAHAH *Waves it side to side* HOHOHOH *then up and down* HAHHAAHHAH HAI YAH!" He yelled as he slammed his Nagiria on accident on a vase as he blushed as he hid the nagiria behind his back.

"I am ready for proper practice Mastro" he said as both Cherry and Forte face palmed

 **(Authors Note: Patrick did that in "I was a teenage Gary" and well couldn't resist (Smily face))**

 _(Flashback with in a flashback end)_

" _Let's just be proud you managed to fix it with a wish and Forte didn't get to mad at you for breaking the vase" said Cherry as Vigilante loaded his gun "true and details and something to face later as I need to focus *giggling was hured* ohh hold on got to take care of *Barrel rolls and pulls out both guns and fires rapid fast* THIS!" he said shooting at a giggling green blur as Drell, Atticus, Mo, Patch and Cherry took cover behind the bleachers as Drell yelled " stop with all that random shooting, you are obviously missing the target on purpose" he said only for a stay bullet to loosen his robe and fall off._

" _Vigilantes voice: Not sorry"_

 _He said as Cherry chuckled as Drell gave an angry glare "Can you at least show us who you are shooting at?" asked Patch as Vigilante stopped and looked at him "Might as well, me and Cherry just learned of this last night" he said as he whistled as a green blur tackled him making him fall back as he laughed at the blurr…which was revealed to be a cactus like creature with a face._

" _Heeeheee, oh CacCac you are such a devil, but one of these days I'll beat you in the "Cactar shooting" game and get you" he said as the group minus Cherry was confused as Cherry walked up "you were playing with the cactar you summoned?" she said as Vigilante smiled under his bandana "yup, my bad Cherry for not inviting you, I didn't want you to get hit by a stray bullet and get hurt" he said as Cherry waved him off "I get hurt a lot all the time so a bullet wont graze me" she said as Vigilante gave a look to Drell who just whistled as Mo walked up all smiles at the cute plant._

" _Ohh he is so cute and adorable *gets confused* but he is a game monster how?" she asked as Cherry and Vigilante shared a look "Well yesterday me and Cherry were playing Final Fantasy X-2 and were at the point of the cactar nation, and I kept gushing over how cute the cactars are" said Vigilante "Dispte how fast they are for Cactus" said Cherry "Right, and anyway, Cherry was in the zone and I just wonder thinked about the little cutties…"_

 _(Flasback with in a flashback)_

Both Cherry and a now human Bella were playing half the night round of Final Fantasy X-2, a special one as it was co-op with Bella playing as Rikku and Cherry Paine as the two were now at the point of the cactar nation as Bella was cooing at the cactars "Aww they are so cute Cherry don't you think so?" she said however Cherry was in her 'vidio game zone' "Cant talk must beat up monsters" she said as Bella sighed "Oh Cherry you are so silly at times, just be careful and dont kill all the cactars insight in the dungon or the Jumbo one will go into Oversoul mode" she said as Cherry mumbled ok but still focused as Bella smiled "these little guys are so cute, I wish one little Cactar can come to play games like the Cactar shooting game" she said as the tv started to glow white sparkles which was only seen by Bella as she grew worried.

"Um Cherry?" she started however Cherry was too much in the zone "Need to Foucs" she stated as the glow got really bright as in reaction Bella became Jimbie (One Piece) and tore the goth away and used his body as a Fishman shield for the explosion…luckully there wasn't one just a really bright flash as both the fishman and perky goth turned around when it cleared…

"Bella…when I was in the zone did you make a wish?" she asked as Jimbe nodded as they sawed the little Cactar in front of the Tv cooing as the goth and fishman awweed, though Cherry then turned away coughing as the whale shark fishman chuckled as he then smiled and had hearts over him "Awww *Picks the cactar up* Come here cutie" he said as he gave the cactar a hug as it cooed some more as Cherry grew concerned.

"Um Bella…the spins?" she said only to see him not bleeding as he gave her a look "I don't feel it…could it be because of my powers?" he said only for Cherry to tug and pinch him "Or because of Whale shark fat" she said but had to grin a small grin, the cactar was cute and adorable and did wish she can pet it.

Seeing the wish in his friends mind and smiled "I wish that the spines of a Cactar or cactus won't hurt my friend Chery the perky goth" he said as Cherry glowed "Bella…" she started as the giaint (or as big enough to fit in a room without hitting the ceiling) took Cherrys arm and rubbed her hand on the cactar and was surprised it didn't hurt "wow…you did that for me?" she said as jimbie nodded "We are friends Cherry, you protected me three times, even though the last two times Atticus, Mo, Patch and Drell helped, you still took forward to help me *whispers to the cactar to be calm in Cherrys arms as he gave her the cactar as he loosed his Kimmoto as he pointed to a long deep pink scar on his stomach and hip* you were scared as usual but swallowed it to save my life, you a good friend…dispite your moodiness" he said with a smirk as she blushed, but acted she didnt

"Why is it you always make me this way?" asked Cherry as Jimbie smirked "kuz I am awesome that way" he said as Cherry giggled at that as they played a bit with the cactar and even gaven him a name CacCac as a now human Bella wondered to give Cacac to Mo as a gift, as they also did something else.

(Flashback within a flashback ends)

" _After we summoned CacCac we started to experiment with my wishing powers and learned the limits, sorry Drell I cant kill you" said Vigilante as Drell wipped his brown "Good…I mean, you shouldn't use wishes to kill" he said as Vigilante and Cherry gave each other a sly look "Dosent mean we cant torture you with them, I wish Drell was an attractive female Cactar" said Vigilante as drell became a Cactar with a bow as he moaned as CacCac got hearts in his eyes and started to chase him "KELLY!" he yelled as the cowboy laughed and look at Mo._

" _Mo you are a really sweet girl and I am glad Atticus chose you to be his mate, and so…I want to show a sign of our friendship and…*Tips his hat to cover his eyes* I want you to have CacCac since you love plants so much and I notice you don't have a familiar yet" he said surpriseign Mo "I…I don't know what to say…but…thanks, but *Looks at the cute Cactar as she giggles* but I don't know If I can handle a cactar, but no thanks but can I still visit to meet him?" she asked as Vigilante nodded "Sure thing partner, CacCac alrady seems to like you because you smell like flowers" he said causing Mo to giggle as Atticus smiled as Cherry well she was too busy cheering CacCac on to use 1000 needles on Drell as Drell yelled at Vigilante to stop the cactus monster and change him back "Nope I sawed earlier what you did to Cherry this is revenge for that" he said as Cherry used her dream powers to make as snicker bar fall into his hand._

" _Bella you are awesome, so here is your favorite candy to say thank you, now Tell CacCac to launch the attack" she said as Vigilante grinned "Oh CacCac" he said as Drell wimpered "Mommy"_

 _(Flashback ends)_

Now everyone really laughed especially at the image of Drell with 1000 needles in his butt as Drell pouted "ITS NOT FUNNY! So stop laughing I get it I get it!" he yelled causing the others to stop minus Chery who was still laughing till he glared at her to stop "Do more or I will do horrid things to you" he said causing Cherry to whimper as he looked at her "Well dispite what she can do…on normal magic…(frowns a smige) well…she has the heart for it but none of the paciance and finass to use our magic" he said as Atticus whispered "He is a bit mad that Bella kept exploding the couldren on him when we had potions" he said taping the crystal ball showing a montage

(Flashback-Montouge)

First it showed Bella practicing how to levitate a apple with her 'magic' as the others watched as Cassandra scoffed on the possibility of Bella ever learning or using magic as a human as Bella really focused "Float…you will float…*waves her arms up and down* you will float I say" she said as Cassandra chuckled "Forget it kelly, there is no way a "Witch" like you can make it float" she said in a jerk way, as Bella may have listened, she didn't acknowledge it as she really focused and shook "You WILL FLOAT APPLE!" yelled Bella waving her arms up making it float…hard onto Cassandra which also exploded causing Cherry and Sabrina to laugh as Drell blinked "Welll….it did float…but it also…exploded" he said writing on a clip borad" as Bella only cheered "who cares I made it float"

Then it showed the group in the gym as Bella was on a broom getting jittery "will you please calm down" said Drell as Bella just got more jittery I cant help it I am gonna be a FLYER!" she said bucking the broom and caused it to set off causing Bella to fall on her back as she became Blackbeard as the broom need and whinnied as Cassandra and her friends went in as it seemed to charge to her as she screamed as it seemed to hit her…but in reality the broom hit a painting of her screaming oddly as she glared at the ruined painting as she got mad enough to grab the broom and snap it in half as Blackbeard recovered "Ooh spongebob reference got to continue it" he said oddly pulling out a chello and plaid it badly with out a bow

Blackbeard: **Cassandra**

Oddly Papyrus appeared from behind Drell

Papayrus: **LOVES PAPYRUS! THEN BELLA/BLACKBEARD!**

He said as Blackbeared literary closed a window on Papyrus and struck the chello on the ground smashing it as he laughed afterwards "ZeeeZeeeZeeeZeee, that was fun lets do more spongebob references" she said as Drell slapped his forehead "you are one of the few to give me a headache, besides Cherry, and Cassandra you owe me a broomstick" he said causing Cassandra to jaw drop.

 _Atticus voice: try to not forget when Bella learned about singing with her powers_

 _*Drell Moans*_

IT then shows Bella as Brook dressed in his pirate Z costume singing Remains of the day using his thought form copies getting everyone in the Canterlot high school dancing as Sunset and Flash watched…especially Pinkie Pie and uncharacteristically Cherry who was joining in with the fake corpses.

"Should we stop this?" asked Flash as Sunset shrugged "nah, I think Cherry is enjoying being with the undead psuudoly" she said as the two watched the skeleton magician play.

(Flashback ends)

"she is good, but has no lpaciance and get to excited, but *small smiles* she has the heart for it she just needs to learn control and to calm down when using her power, and to stop all this toony stuff and be more responsible" said Drell as Cherry gave a look.

"But, that is how Bella is she isn't perfect or a witch" she said as Drell gave a look "She is the most powerfuelest person in the world…she needs to be disciplined and learn control" he said as Cherry grew sad _'Bella is a person and yet they are treating her so diffrently…she is not bad, over happy once it settled in she can be a toon but not overly so…to me, and really kind…she is not gonna like how people are treating her'_

Later at her home, Cherry told Bella who was staying with her family until she got on her feet, Bella, dressed in a purple night dress with black shorts underneath just had only one response "UGGGGGG *Lays face down on a pillow* I am a failure as a magic user" she said as Cherry was writing a moody pome just looked at her "You are not a failure, you are a lot better magic user in your own way, even better than me or Atticus" she said as Bella became Lector in Jinzo form as he looked at her.

"Excuse me for not belivign that, Cherry from your past stories you told me and I had snuck read in your diary *Cherry: You read my diary?!* you have grown, in power and strength" he said "Maybe, but I am still moody, dark, sassy and sarcastic perky goth I am" she said as the reincarnated human gave a small smile.

"And yet smiles when I do gags, become a undead and summon the undead to dance, and torture Drell in my own way *Gets a sad tone as he becomes Warden of Superjail* but me, I am not like you or golden boy Atticus…*Covers his eyes with his hat* I am a screw up, an over excited screw up who loves Gags to much" he said as Cherry sighed and stood up and lifted his hat.

"Much better than me, a blunt sarcastic goth who feels at times adequate" she said as Warden smiled "I think we complement each other Cherry…in a oddway like a sun and moon, me the sun and you the moon" he said becoming Bella as Cherry chuckled "And you just seem to be the few people to make me more happy" she said as Bella smiled "Thanks Cherry *Stands up* I…am going to my room I need to mull over some stuff, so See you in the morning?" she asked as Cherry nodded "See you in the morning Bell" she said as Bella stepped out of the perkygoths room and walked to her room or the guest room that was refurbished to be her room as she laid on top of her bed as she sighed.

"Why can't anyone see that I am just me" she said as she went to sleep. However hours later close to midnight Bella woke up hearing some sort of singing outside "Huh…what was that?" she wondered as she opened a window and peaked outside "Who is doing it?" she wondered as she grabbed a purple robe and walked out her room and to Cherrys room to knock…but decided against it "Better not, she gets fussy when she is woke up" she said as she ran outside and followed it to the woods outskirts "The woods? Weird I am getting a vibe that this is similar to "The color tusday" when Anna sings…*Shurugs* maybe but I love the harmonics very techo retro" she said walking through the woods becoming Drago (Jackie chan adventures) but his coat still having the bathrobe as he snapped his fingers "Ugg why can't I make fire, I can use techy stuff but why is this hard" he said as he sawed a log and sat down.

"the gags, the wishes, is that all that I can do? I mean I can use the tools of a form if they have it, but all other…I don't know what" he said hugging his legs as the singing seemed to resonate on him as he smiled and became Bella.

"Your telling me something singer…heh, well I can feel it *Looks up at the full moon and smiles* I want to show Drell and maybe the witches council there is more to me than just being the chosen human…" she said as she stood up and begain to sing as the music seemed to change.

Bella: **I'm here to show you who I am** (starts to walk)

 **Throw off the veil, its finally time** (She soon takes of her robe and holds it like a cool person holding it like a cape as she became Agent Venom

Angent Venom: **There's more to me then my powers and skills, Oh-whoa** (raises his hand and waves to the stars above)

 **And now I feel my stars align**

He then became Brook as he powered walked through the woods deeperas the music grew stronger.

Brook: **For I had belived what I was told, I try to do all the things that I was told** (He then ran as he tossed the robe up as briefly you can see Bella as she smiled big as she was glowing with her power)

Brook/Bella: **But that all has changed and now I'm Bold, Cause I know**

Brook then became Bella who felt emotionally stronger as she sang

Bella: **That I am just a human, I make mistakes from time to time, but now I know the real me**

(Runs through the woods as her energy seems to grow and fly off like fireworks in the air)

 **And put my heart out on the line, and let the magic in my heart say true**

 **Woa-woaha-whoa-whoa**

 **And let the magic in my heart stay true**

 **Whoa-whoa-whoa**

 **Just like the magic inside of you**

Bella then laughed some more as she ran through the woods, the woods now less scary as shecame to a pond and became Ethan Bennet in his clayface form as fireflys flew around him glowing a rainbow of colors as he laughed as he held a palm out to let them rest as he smiled.

Clayface: **And now I see those colros right before my eyes**

 **I hear my voice so clearly and I know that it is right** (He then sawed in his mind the lessons that Drell put him through and how he felt like a disappointment because he couldn't do it right or there way as the fireflys flew out of his hand as he clenched it over his heart)

Clayface: **They thought I was weak, but I am strong**

 **They showed me there way, but they were wrong** (Flashbacks to what Cherry told him as he smiled and Became Bella again)

Bella: **and now I am here I know I belong**

 **Cause I know**

 **That I am just a human, I make mistakes from time to time** (Runs deeper and soon comes to a clearing as she sings deeper as a women with Green hair watches)

 **But now I know the real me, And put my heart out on the line**

 **And let the magic in my heart stay true**

 **Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa**

 **And let the magic in my heart stay true**

 **Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa** (she then smiles)

 **Just like the magic inside of you**

She then thinks to all the new friends she made, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, The mane 7, spike, Penelope, Sabrina…and ok even Drell and skippy as she sees them in her mind's eye as she smiles.

 **Just like the magic inside of you**

She then smiled as she hured clapping causing her to jump and turn around and sawed a green haired young women with deep brown eyes and as white strap dress and barefooted as she smiled however Bella just blushed and became Gekko Moria as he fiddled with his asccot "Oh you hured me sing?" he said as the women laughed a bit, but not in a mocking way, more of a "you are cute when you blush"

"I did, and I never met someone like you respond to my singing with a song from the heart" she said as the shadow manipulator was surprised as he kneeled down to look face to face with the women "Really? Then you are the singer?" he asked as she nodded "Correct, I was hopeing to find both the chosen of all cartoons and weilder of the heart of imagination, and someone with a strong heart and imagination to hear my call…and it seems it was you though surprising" she said with a furrowed brow causing Gekko moria to swap to be Hsi Wu as he turned around and rubbed his arm sad and his wings drooping.

" **Is it because I am constantly shifting, looking same gendered as the forms I am in"** he asked as the women shook her head "No my singing was supposed to be hured by children" she said surprising the sky demon **"Really? Then…maybe I am child at heart"** he said as the women giggled "Maybe, but you also have a powerful imagination and that is what made you be able to hear my call…oh where are my manners, my name is Anna" she said causing the sky demon to pause to think over her name before returning to being Bella as she held out a hand "my name is Arabella Kelly but you can call me Bella for short" she said as she and Anna shook hands.

"It is nice to meet you, I hope you can help me in the future" she said as Bella got confused and looked away a bit sad "if it's a quest then call Atti, Cherry, Mo and Patch, they are the adventurers, I am just a copycat who can only mimic faces and do puns when its funny *turns into Beetle and looks at his four hands* I cant shoot a bow or weild a sword *turns into vigilante and pulls his guns out* I cant shoot or aim right *turns into Hsi Wu as he stands and try to will his wings to fly but couldent* **I can't fly** *turns into Basil in his clayface form and rubs his hand* I can't stretch my limbs or turn into anything else except these forms human form, or morph my hands *Turns into Lector…this time in his human form* I cant fire cyber energy blasts from my hands or do all the cool stuff my forms can do, all I can do is create fake areas and summon them and power up people, not exactly adventure worthy, as for the others, they can do so much more then I can do" he said as he looked sad till he felt Anna wrap an arm around him.

"well you have a lot more potential then what you give credit for, you are compassionate and caring and hold a great imagination *gently takes Lectors hand and rubs it* I can feel it once it comes out, you have many ways to use your forms potential and even make them grow in to that potential and use new things beyond what they can do" she said as Lector smiled feeling a bit better at the words.

"Thanks Anna you…are really kind" he said as the two stand up as Anna looked to the sky "Your welcome, and never forget, you are your own person with potential to do amazing things, but I can explain more but its late and I think you should be going home now" she said as Lector became Bella who was surprisd WAH is it that late? Whoops I better *blinks and is oddly infront of the woods enterance dressed in her robe* skid-addle…" she said confused "Weird…but *Smiles* thanks Anna, I maybe a toon cluz, but it's who I am and It makes me special and unique" she said as she walked back to Cherrys home with a renewed spirit, and less doubts in her heart.

Meanwhile in a dark area a figure obscured in shadows was looking at a computer screen as a figure with a flaming head and a skull head with four red eyes looked at the speaker **"Smoke and Mirrors she had spoken to the traitor and her spirit has changed, it will now be harder to get the heart from her"** said the skull flame as the shadow figure glard "I know Maxwell, but I sense she still has doubts on her abilities and her feelings on her friends, we just need to push her to sever the bonds with her friends, and I know how, she feels adiquite that she can never go on adventurs with the detective in training, Dream weaver and plant witch, we need to play on that and made her feel like Luna when her darkness took over, nothing but a spare to them, that will make her close to being vulnable to get her powers" the shadowed figure said in a mature female voice as Maxwell seemed to ponder it over.

" **Hummm, very well but be warned about failure"** said Maxwell as he logged off as the shadow seemed to sneer "Oh I know dear Maxwell, but soon you will be getting orders from me as I make the Other my own" she said with a evil laugh

 **Authors notes:** Ok…long chapter, but this is worth to see Bella try to use her powers, add a pinch of comedy with Spongebob refrences, which I hope people notice, but you see that something in the background is gonna try to hurt Bella and get her to lose faith in her friends and comrads to get her power.

But anyway, Next chapter after a talk with Carol about how Bella never seems to go on adventures with Atticus and the others and never sawed her worthy to go on a adventure and maybe she is just a spare to them, causing Bella to feel jelious till she express it in song…not knowing she has a listener…who feels a bit Jelious of her.


End file.
